The Princess of Japan
by Cristal Momo Star
Summary: A Japanese prince forced to live life as a woman. An English soldier sent to protect him in times of war. Rated M for violence and suggestive themes. Reboot of an old story from 2011. Short Chapters. (Japan x England AU)
1. Introduction to a Reboot: Author's Notes

This story was originally written in 2011, while I was still in High School. After posting it, I never went back and read it again until now, in 2015, when editing it.

I remember liking the story, because I believed it to be one of my better works. And it did get quite a bit of positive feedback.

Japan and England weren't my favorite pairing from Hetalia, but I had a friend that loved them. He showed me some fan art that inspired the story. It was written fairly quickly after that, flowing rather easily.

As I said, I remember it being one of my better works, but going through and editing it, I found a lot of fundamental flaws. I did fix spelling and grammar errors, and also sprinkled some better linguistics through the story, but it still feels incomplete.

I noticed when going through it that each chapter was short, and this large story takes place over the span of very few chapters. I've set in the back of my mind now that some day I want to redo the story from scratch.

When reading this update, keep the thought in mind, and let me know what you think- if you feel it should be rebooted.

And in general, leave a review about what you think about this copy of the story. Any mistakes you noticed, or things you think could have gone better.

I hope you enjoy _The Princess of Japan_.

\- Cristal


	2. Chapter 1: Introducing a Soldier

Kiku yawned as he sat up in his bed. He looked outside to see the sun rising over the garden wall. Smiling to himself, he climbed out of bed and went to his wardrobe. It was another day. As he wondered what it would hold, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kiku, dear, are you up yet?" It was his maid calling for him.

"Yes ma'am." He called, "But I have yet to dress myself, please wait a moment."

"Certainly." She responded. She continued to speak, though her voice had become soft and hard to make out. She must have been talking to someone in the hall with her. Kiku was able to make out the words "Such a silly girl."

That's right. Every day he was reminded that he wasn't allowed to be a boy. Kiku had to be a woman, at least for the time being.

He grabbed a blue kimono with a light blue and white floral pattern on the sleeves and bottom. He carefully wrapped it around himself and tied it in place before calling to his maid, "You can enter."

"Alright, dear." The maid responded as she entered. She was an older woman, but one full of grace and pride. Her name was Nao. Kiku often thought, if he had to be a woman, he wanted to be one like her. She sat him down at his vanity and began brushing his raven hair. "I don't know why you insist on keeping your hair so short." She fussed, but her smile didn't break.

"It's easier to manage this way." Kiku explained. He was quiet a moment, letting the topic fade before speaking again, "Perhaps today we should tend to the garden?" Though the words were a statement, they were presented like a question.

"We could. But don't get dirty, you have a guest later."

"Oh? Who might that be?" Normally, a 'guest' meant some other royal family. Kiku's father often used Kiku's womanly disguise to bait their princes. If things ever got too serious though, Kiku would worm his way out of marriage by behaving in various manners the princes found unsightly for a lady.

"He's a solider from a far away land."

"A soldier?" The news caught Kiku off guard.

"Yes... Though, I really shouldn't be the one to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Kiku put his hand up to stop Nao from continuing to brush his hair.

Nao looked at him quietly for a moment. She frowned but sighed in defeat and sat on the edge of Kiku's bed. "Your father is afraid a war is coming." She said, "The soldier is from an allied country. To assure our bond with them remains sealed, they've offered to make a trade."

"What sort of trade?" Kiku hung on every word, anxious about what this all meant.

"A soldier from each country is trading places to act as a guard for the royal heirs. One of our men is leaving to guard their prince, and one of theirs is coming to guard you."

Kiku frowned. To take such measures meant that his father was worried for the worst. "Does this mean father is afraid he may have to leave himself? To go fight? He can't do that..." His voice trembled with emotion.

"If this turns into a full scale war, he will have to be there for his troops." She gently reached her hand out and cupped Kiku's cheek. "I know he's all you have left, but he has a duty to his country."

"What about the duty towards his family?" Kiku demanded, tears building in his eyes. "What about his daughter? I can't loose him... Not like mother."

Falling silent, Nao mourned the loss of her queen. "I shouldn't have told you... But your father isn't the best with words. This isn't easy news." Kiku nodded, wiping his eyes with his kimono sleeve.

"Shall we go to the garden?" Nao asked, standing up and offering her arm to Kiku.

Nodding again, Kiku wrapped his arm around hers, giving a small smile as Nao patted it. She had a way with unspoken words that could make him smile, even in depressing times like this. There was also a connection through sorrow. Kiku was not shouldering the pain alone.

Entering the garden, the two spotted a white snake laying under a bundle of poppy flowers.

"That's good luck." Nao said.

"Is it?" Kiku questioned.

"There's an old Chinese story that tells of a man who fell in love with a woman, not knowing she was a white snake." Nao explained.

Kiku stayed in silence, waiting for the story to continue, but when it didn't, he outwardly asked, "What happened?"

"They were together a long time without the man having a clue." She began the story, "But one day heaven came to his door and told him of his forbidden love. At first he was in shock, horrified that he'd been tricked. But when he confronted his love, she assured him her love was true. Their long bond helped him see that she was telling the truth, and so he ignored heaven's warning. The two eventually wed. Heaven once again stepped in, ready to punish them, but they warned that even heaven itself couldn't stop them. They would go to the ends of the earth if only for the chance to be together. Heaven was so moved that it offered to turn the snake into a real woman. The man was first to decline, claiming he wanted to be with the woman he fell in love with, and no different. So Heaven left them be, and the two lived happily for the rest of their lives."

"I've heard that story..." Kiku frowned, "But I heard the snake was evil, and heaven punished the man for disobeying their rules."

"There are many versions of folk tails. You can take or leave whichever versions you like. The morals one seeks to share often play a part in how they're told. In one story, the moral can be that true love conquers all. In another, it could be that you should obey the law, otherwise you'll end up hurt."

Kiku was silent in thought, looking at the snake. After a moment he tilted his head, "So... Where does the good luck come in?"

"Oh, right." Nao laughed, "Well, though they could live together, the snake could not bare the man a child. They took a daring risk, and asked heaven what they could do. Heaven denied them their own child, but promised that in return they would grant a child to all of man. Their story would be passed down, and with it, generation upon generation of white snakes would bring good luck to man."

"So... It means fertility?"

Nao laughed, "To simplify it, I suppose so. Fertility, and love. No doubt finding this snake in your garden means it's a happy and healthy garden." She gave a cunning smile, "Or maybe it's here for you, to tell you you're going to fall in love soon."

"How bold for a maid to say!" Kiku said, blushing slightly.

"You're right. I'm terribly sorry." After a small pause, they both smiled, then began to laugh.

When they calmed down, Kiku asked, "Does the soldier... know?"

"No. It's best for you to keep up appearances at all times. Not that you don't already."

They both began to laugh again. There was no particular reason this time, other than the joy of sharing someone to laugh with.

"Well now, you sound happy." The two looked up upon hearing the sound of the king's voice.  
"Father." Kiku said, bowing along with Nao.

The king nodded in response. "Kiku, come. I need to speak with you." Behind him was a man in a green suit, something strange to Kiku. The outfit was complete with black accessories, such as gloves, boots, and belts. His hair was dirty blonde, and his eyes a bright emerald. It was an exotic look for sure. It must be the soldier, Kiku guessed, with his stern face and precise posture and... Those... Eyebrows? It was rude to stare, so Kiku simply followed his father with his head bowed. They entered a conference room and all took seats around the table.

"Who is this sir?" Kiku asked, pretending to be unaware of the situation.

"His name is Arthur Kirkland."

"Pleased to meet you." The man spoke, bowing slightly. The motion was a bit awkward. It was likely the type of thing he did over in his home country.

"And you as well." Kiku bowed back, bowing lower than he had out of respect.

"This is my daughter, Kiku Honda." The king explained, "Kiku, I have a lot to tell you." He began to explain the situation Nao had already told Kiku about. It was a lot to take in, so it wasn't hard for Kiku to act surprised. "I sent Takashi to protect their prince. Arthur is here for you. This will be how things are while the powers of our countries are away."

"What do you mean while the powers of our countries are away? Father, are you?-" Kiku began to ask, wanting confirmation from the man himself about what was happening.

He simply nodded, cutting Kiku's words short, "I'm afraid so. Kiku... I may be heading off to war soon."

"Father..." It certainly wasn't hard to act shocked now. Kiku doubted he'd get over this idea, even if he heard it a thousand times. The tears building up again were real.

"I want to make sure you're safe." His father continued sternly, "And that is why I'm trusting this system. This way, if something happens to me-"

"No, nothing will happen to you father! Our country-" Kiku stopped as his father raised a hand for silence. He tried to maintain a serious face, but Kiku could tell he was hurt as well.

"If something happens to me, then the country of England will be there to help you get back on your feet. It would be a tough journey for you alone, but with this system, I know you'll have a strong ally to rely on."

"Sir, if I may." Arthur said. Kiku glared at him, making him cringe, "I want you to know that the queen will hear of this speech... I'm sure she'll be delighted to know how strongly you believe in our interrelations."

"How dare you." Kiku frowned, "We're talking about a man's life here, and all you care about is government relations?"

"Kiku, he is only trying to make a point of honor." Kiku's father said.

Kiku felt a hand on his shoulder. Nao had come in, hearing Kiku's distress. "Do forgive him, miss Kiku." She said, pleadingly, "He's a little rough around the edges, but he's a soldier. He'll no doubt be just as hard to talk as your father, but that doesn't make him heartless."

"Nao, mind your place." The king said, glaring slightly. Normally Nao was more open to speak, but to insult a guest was an overstep.

"Sorry, Akio." She bowed, but continued to speak anyway, "But you weren't going to make your daughter feel any more prepared for the situation."

Arthur blinked, "Um... Akio... sir?" The king's name was not Akio, as Nao had said, it was Akihiko. Nao however, called him with such familiarity, and spoke out of tongue, because they'd known each other for some time.

"Forgive that." Akihiko sighed, "Nao is my late wife's sister. And often forgets what situations are appropriate to use such language in."

Arthur opened his mouth in a silent "oh".

Kiku stood up, "Nao, may we return to the garden?"

Nao looked at Akihiko. When he gave no disapproval, she nodded. "Lets go." The two left, a small smile returning to Kiku's face.

"Men aren't so powerful." Nao smiled, winking at Kiku.

Kiku returned the smile, but frowned when he noticed something had changed in the garden, "The white snake is gone."

"It's not gone. It's simply moved on. A white snake only needs to be seen once to make its mark. Who knows, it could still be in the garden somewhere."

"I don't want to step on it." Kiku squeaked, lifting one leg to look under his Kimono.

"No, no." Nao laughed, "White snakes are very smart. It'll stay out of your path. Besides, snakes are sturdy. No harm done if you accidentally step on one."

"Is it bad luck?" Kiku asked, still with some concern.

"Not if it's an accident."


	3. Chapter 2: Saving the White Snake

Night fell, and Kiku yawned as he crawled into his bed. Once laid down, Nao promptly tucked him in.  
"I'm not a child anymore." He protested weakly, not really minding the comforting gesture. 

"No, you're not." She agreed, "But I'd be lost without having someone to tuck in at night."

"You always were quick to mother's bedside..." Kiku said softly.

"Your mother would be proud of you. She was an amazing woman... And you're growing up to be an amazing man."

"You mean woman." Kiku said a bit bitterly.

Nao gave a sympathetic look before changing the topic, "You know, when your mother introduced me to your father, I could have killed her with the look I gave her. What a show off prince he was..."

"But she married him anyway." Kiku said, and Nao nodded.

"Yes, even when I disapproved, she married him anyway. I was wrong though. He turned out to be a fine husband."

"Perhaps... But what about a fine father? Hiding me away from the world..." Kiku's gaze fell to the window. He noticed something shimmer as it slithered across the garden.

"Kiku, you know we-"

"The white snake." Kiku sat up, cutting off Nao's sentence, "It's in the garden."

Nao looked out and frowned, "I don't see it."

"It went under some bushes." Kiku said, a small smile appearing on his face.

Nao chuckled and gently pushed him back down onto his bed. "Good night, fortune hunter."

"Good night." Kiku whispered back. 

~

"Princess." A light tapping came with the morning sun. Someone was knocking on his door, "Your father asked me to wake you." Oh, it was him. Arthur.

"I'm awake." Kiku yelled, trying to make his annoyance clear, though admittedly the knocking had woken him just at that moment. Normally he was a morning person, but the bad news from yesterday had put him in a sour mood. And he decided Arthur's voice was not the most melodious thing to wake to.

He chose a red kimono with a tree branch pattern that held yellow birds. When he opened the door he was greeted by Nao. He tilted his head in confusion.

Seeing the expression, Nao smiled, "Arthur went to breakfast. Try to play nice."

"You tell me to play nice with a fool, ma'am." Kiku said with bitter sarcasm. 

"Fools are for laughing. Try to find joy around him."

"How can I?" Kiku demanded, raising his voice. "How can I find joy in a man whose face reminds me of my father's death... and even I think... My..."

"Mothers?" Nao asked, then shook her head, "Don't think of him as death. Think of him as a wish... Your father's wish."

They entered the dining room where Akihiko and Arthur were eating.

"You're late." The king said, then glanced at Arthur, "I'm sorry. She's normally quite punctual."

"No need to fret on my behalf." Arthur said, "Everyone has reasons to keep them in bed. After everything that's been said, I believe she's holding up better than I would."

Kiku pulled Nao close and whispered, "Is he making fun of me?"

"No, dear, he's trying to be sympathetic. Though, I think he's... Um... Milking it a bit."

"You think?" Kiku let her go with a huff, and they took their seats.

"Father, why did you send him to wake me?"

"Because I want you to get used to the idea of it." Akihiko said in a stern tone. It meant what he was about to say wasn't something Kiku would like, but was an absolute, "From now on, he'll be helping Nao with some of her daily tasks involving you."

Nao looked just as surprised as Kiku, but smiled and said, "takes some pressure off these old bones." She gave Kiku a reassuring glance. 

"Great, so the first thing I'll hear in the morning is going to be hi-" Kiku froze mid thought when another crossed his mind, "The snake!" He quickly ate the rest of his food and stood up.

"She's in quite a hurry." Nao smiled.

"Did she say snake?" Arthur frowned. He stood and followed Kiku, his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

"And he's quite rash to save her." Nao commented again, passing a glance to Akahiko.

"That lad will do." The king nodded, "Nao, I have something to tell you..."

Kiku was hunched down under a willow tree. The snaked had chosen to rest there, curled up in its shade.

"Maybe I could find you some mice?" Kiku offered. The snake raised its head, but lowered it again. "Don't care much for human contact, do you?" He said with a small smile. Suddenly the snake stood up tall, looking over Kiku's shoulder, and hissed.

"Look out!" Kiku turned to see Arthur yelling and pulling his sword.

"Don't you dare!" Kiku said, standing up and spreading his arms out to shield the hissing snake.

"But it could be venomous!" Arthur said, pausing in confusion.

"It is not harming anyone. This snake is good luck, killing it would be blasphemous!"

"Blasphe- That's rediculous."

"So the soldier's true colors start to show." Kiku huffed, now crossing his arms.

"What does that mean?"

"You don't care about nature. If it looks harmful, you'll just kill it right off without just trial, wont you?"

"So you're an environmentalist?"

"There are some things tradition doesn't allow for." Kiku explained angrily, "While you're in my country, I'd appreciate you doing your part to learn our customs."

"You're... A brave girl." Arthur said.

Taken back by the compliment, Kiku paused, "Th-thank you..." He then shook his head, "You know I loath you."

"I'm not too fond of you either, princess." Arthur nodded, "But that doesn't mean I won't put my life on the line for you."

Kiku blinked, "You-"

"I was trained to follow orders," Arthur explained, "No matter how odd or uncomfortable they may be, I serve the queen's orders absolutely."

"The queen..." Kiku said in thought, "Is this the worst thing she's made you do?"

"Ah." Arthur smirked, "You are the one that determines that. We'll see when this is done."

"What do you mean when this is done?"

"When your father returns and the war is over." With that, Arthur walked away.

Kiku watched him leave, a small smile on his face. Then turned to the snake. It was gone, "Scared him off..." Kiku frowned.

Nao's smile faded as she watched Arthur walk away from Kiku. Her gaze on them from the window.

Kiku felt the gaze and turned, waving to Nao, "Coming out?"

"I saw that look you gave him." Nao said as she entered the garden, "Tell me, what did he say?"

"It's silly." Kiku turned away.

"Nothing that makes you happy is ever silly, child."

"Well... He said 'when'... 'when' my father returns."

"When he returns... What? What then?"

"What doesn't matter." Kiku shook his head, "He said when! He has faith... He said when." Kiku repeated it a few times.

Nao smiled, looking at Kiku with eyes that told him she knew something about him that even he had yet to figure out.

~

In her own room that evening, Nao fell into a coughing fit. She gazed at a picture of her sister, "It seems I'll be seeing you soon..." 


	4. Chapter 3: War Drums and Snake Bites

A week went by, and Kiku was getting used to the idea of having Arthur around. They'd spent a lot of time together, and Arthur had even helped him with his garden. The time spent together had mostly been against Kiku's will, but Arthur had at least been making himself useful.

It was commonplace now for Arthur to be the one at Kiku's door in the morning, as he currently was.

"Kiku..." Kiku sat up to Arthur's voice, "Kiku get up..." He sounded different. Shaken somehow.

"Hold on." Kiku slipped on a green kimono with a white dragon on it. When he looked at the dragon now, it reminded him of the white snake. Sliding open the door, he raised an eyebrow. The mildly annoyed expression turned to a frown when he noticed Arthur's head hung low in sorrow.

"I have bad news." Arthur said, looking up to meet Kiku's eyes, "Your father left just an hour ago... He's headed out to join the war."

"What!?" Kiku could have fainted. He almost had, though Arthur caught him and helped him back to sit on his bed.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said, "I was going to wake you to see him off, but he wouldn't allow it."

"You were... Thinking of me?" He shook his head, then recited the words Arthur had told him before, "No matter how odd or uncomfortable her orders may be, you serve the queen."

"Well, yes, but no." Arthur looked away, which wasn't normal for his proper attitude of meeting someone's eyes when speaking to them, "I meant... I was worried."

"Huh?"

"I know we barely know each other. I'll probably never understand the full extent of the situation, but it's obvious even to me how upset this makes you."

Kiku was quiet, taking a deep breath. There was nothing he could say about the current situation, but he felt the urge to talk, and so he began,"My mother died when I was young. I barely remember her. She died of a disease the doctors couldn't cure. My father even went out in search for one, having left home for... Two years. My mother held on all that time too, waiting to see him again before finally... Letting go. She was a parent I never got to know... So my father is everything. And my garden." He glanced outside.

"Your... Garden?" Arthur asked, looking wounded himself by the sad story.

"Mm, it was my mother's. She grew it by herself."

"What?" Arthur couldn't hide his shock, "It's far too huge for one person to maintain." He calmed his voice, then added, "Your mother must have been an amazing woman."

Kiku smiled and nodded, "When she described the garden she wanted, I guess there were quite a few people who told her she couldn't do it. Not only was the size too large, but the soil was too dry for very many plants to grow. Somehow she managed though. Father imported plants from all around the world just to make her happy. He would go on and on about how beautiful the plants were, and then he'd tell her how they were nothing in comparison to her beauty."

"She would always joke about that," The two looked up to see Nao leaning in the doorway, "She used to tell your father that if she was so beautiful that even mother nature was overshadowed, she should just stay inside."

"What did the king say in return?" Arthur asked with an honest investment in the story.

"He said she was mother nature, and that her home was in the sun." There was silence after the remark.

"Are we boring you?" Kiku asked.

"No, no, not at all." Arthur shook his head, "This is... I didn't expect you to open up so much. I'd like to hear more."

"How about you tell us something about yourself?" Nao offered Arthur instead.

Kiku looked at him as well, "I'd like that."

Arthur thought a moment, "Well, as much as I'd like to say my life's played out like a fairy tail, there's nothing too special about it. My parents were both working in the palace when I was born. My mother was a cook, and my father was a guard for the castle. I was born with the luxuries of a prince, though I wasn't waited on hand and foot like one. I've spent most of my life training with weapons and hand to hand combat. My parents were strict with schooling and training..."

Kiku could tell that Arthur felt a bit awkward talking about himself, and so he stood up, "How about we go to the garden now?"

Arthur nodded in agreement, but Nao shook her head, "I'm going to help with some house work." Before she walked away she added, "Oh, and Kiku. Your mother is very proud of what you've been doing with her garden."

Kiku smiled, but Arthur frowned as she walked away, "Your mother 'is' proud..." He said softly under his breath. He didn't question it though, seeing as it hadn't seemed to bother Kiku.

~

That night, Kiku dreamed of the white snake.

Kiku was in the garden, but it was dark. "Hello?" He called out. He felt uneasy, but as he glanced around there were no shadows, nor sounds for him to detect.

"Oh Prince, I've finally come for you." A man's voice cooed.

A chill ran down Kiku's spin as the voice had come from right behind him.

"They thought they could hide you from me by disguising you as a girl. Well, even I didn't think they'd go to such measures." As the man spoke, something shifted in the bushes.

"Go away!" Kiku demanded. His fists curled, and beads of sweat ran down his face.

His eyes were locked on the ground ahead of him. Something white slithered across the garden, its scales shining in the moonlight. The white snake stopped and turned to stare at Kiku. Its gaze went past him onto whomever was behind him. Kiku could see a silhouette of the man in the snake's snake hissed, as though sensing that the man was a threat.

"Get out of here." Kiku urged the snake, "You'll only get hurt."

The snake didn't listen, and continued to hiss.

"What a fragile, yet spirited creature." The man smirked. Kiku felt something cold pointed to his back- a knife. Just when he thought he was going to be stabbed, the man pushed him out of the way and instead charged towards the snake. "I'll shut it up." Kiku yelled in desperation as the man and snake lunged at each other.

"Kiku!" His eyes opened, a cold sweat on his neck. It took his eyes a moment to adjust in the moonlit room. "Are you alright?" It was Arthur who was standing at his bedside.

"Yeah..." Kiku said, half asleep, then gasped and yelped when the situation dawned on him. Thank goodness he was covered by his blankets.

Arthur blinked, "Sorry." He said, glancing away, "Since you're alright."

"W-wait." Kiku said, "Just... Give me a moment, okay? Wait outside my door." Arthur was confused, but nodded and waited as told. Kiku dressed himself in a proper night gown. He then called for Arthur to return.

The modest soldier took a tentative step in, closing the door softly behind him. Kiku patted the bed. Arthur sat at the edge of the bed, "What were you dreaming?" He asked.

"I'd rather not say." Kiku sighed. He was still very tired, "Do you mind if I..." He trailed off, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder. Soon he drifted off to sleep again, and Arthur couldn't help but to fall asleep as well.

~

When the sun began to shine through Kiku's window, he opened his eyes to greet the morning. He remembered the night before, blushing when he remembered how he'd fallen asleep. He glanced over to look for Arthur, but he was gone.

The mystery of his disappearance wasn't a long one as Arthur soon was bursting through the door. His modesty and polite nature pushed aside by the panic of an emergency.

"Kiku!" He said, "It's Nao!"


	5. Chapter 4: The Pain of Life

Kiku couldn't run quick enough. He slid around corners and completely ignored the fact that he'd managed to push a butler over. He stopped in front of Nao's door, catching his breath before entering.

A nurse was at her bedside, changing a wet rag on Nao's forehead. She turned to look at Kiku, who starred back with pleading eyes. When the nurse shook her head, it was like someone had stabbed him. How he wished he could trade the cool sensation of that blade, just to save his aunt.

Arthur came in- having stopped to help the butler- and grabbed Kiku's shoulders in a gentle gesture.

His nerves were hypersensitive at this moment, and that gentle touch is all it took for him to loose himself. He turned to Arthur, accepting the embrace of the soldier gave him and burying his face in Arthur's chest.

"She's not going to make it." He whispered, breathlessly.

Arthur kept one arm firm around Kiku's back, which was the only thing keeping him on his feet. His other hand moved to Kiku's soft hair, petting it gently.

"Kiku." Nao's weak voice barely carried through the room. In an instant Kiku was at her side.

"My dear... I have something to tell you."

Kiku took her hand, "By all means... Let me hear your voice."

"Your father wrote to me. He wants you to be wed to the prince of England."

Kiku's heart skipped a beat, "Wh-what?"

Nao's eyes traveled past Kiku to Arthur. Kiku glanced back at the soldier with his aunt, seeing an expression that was just as confused as his own.

Nao smiled, "I wanted to tell you before your father returned, so maybe you could convince him there are... Other options..."

Kiku nodded, "Thank you..." He whispered.

"Don't frown." She said, "You wear a smile so much better my dear."

"I'm trying." Kiku said, tears welling up. "But I just can't... Not right now."

"I understand... But please don't mourn for me. Soon I'll be with my sister again." She coughed, "But I am sorry..."

Kiku shook his head, "No, please, don't be..."

"I'm sorry I won't get to tuck you in anymore. And I'm sorry I won't be able to help you tend to the garden."

"No." Kiku insisted, "It's fine... I'll miss you, but you've spent your time with me. It's time for you to see mother again. She misses you, I'm sure."

"I'm sure she does too... Kiku dear, you've got so much to you. Don't let me take any of it away. I'm leaving my love with you, in hopes you'll put it to good use." Once again, Nao's eyes fell on Arthur had been, but when Kiku looked as she had, he wasn't there. When his gaze fell back on Nao, she too, was gone.

Kiku sat for a few moments, holding Nao's hand. He was surprisingly still. Tears that had been building fell, but no more came. He was so sad that in that moment, his body completely froze. It was as though his own heart had stopped as well. Eventually the nurse asked him to leave, which he did wordlessly. Arthur was waiting outside the door.

He was also silent, but gently pulled Kiku towards him and lead him away. Kiku thought for sure Arthur was going to take him back to his bedroom to rest. But that's not where he wanted to go. As it turns out, that's not where he was being taken either. Arthur seemed to be reading his mind as soon the two were in the garden.

"You brought me here?" Kiku asked quietly.

"It seemed like the thing to do at the time." Arthur shrugged.

They took a seat on the porch, bot staring out at the garden in silence. There were no birds or insects flying around, and the white snake was asleep. The only movement came from a faint wind strong enough only to rustle small flowers.

They sat in silence until Kiku fell asleep. He wasn't aware it had happened, but when he woke he found himself laying in his bed. He sat up and looked down at his kimono. He decided to change, pulling out a simple black one instead. He'd wound up sleeping through the day, a product not from a tired body, but a tired mind. A peaceful twilight stretched across the sky, gloomy but beautiful.

~

Two days went by in a blur. Time both dragged on, almost stopping, and yet moved quickly. Kiku was vaguely aware of the difference between day and night as he went about his usual daily tasks in a trance. Tending to the garden, eating small portions of his meals, then going to bed. He was pulled from this trance when his father once again stepped foot in the house.

He was surprised, but his voice didn't carry the same emotion as he said quietly, "You're back."

Akihiko nodded. "I received word of what happened and..." He trailed off, "Come, I need to talk with you in private."

Kiku followed his father into a room reserved as his private study. As they both sat down, Kiku faintly remembered what Nao had said about the prince of England. This was surely to be the announcement. He attempted mentally preparing himself to combat the news.

"Kiku, I've decided, after having visited England again, I want you to marry their prince."

Kiku took a deep breath before asking sternly, "Why? Father, sometimes I think that you forget I am a prince myself. You always wish for me to marry these... Men. Why can't you just let me stay single until I stop hiding?"

"Because..." At first his voice was a growl, but then he sighed, "Because I'm afraid you may never be able to stop hiding. Those men are still out there. I know this with confidence. We spotted them just recently while I was away. That man is still looking for the head of my first born son."

"Tell him your wife is dead, and that there will be no first born son."

"I did. That doesn't mean he's so easily going to take his watchful eye away from me. I believe he's convinced I will marry another to bare a son. But if you marry a prince, then I know at least you will be safe."

"And what if he chooses to take the head of your son and law? Are you prepared to risk another royal family's heir for this? Furthermore, does the prince of England even know I'm a man?"

Akihiko was quiet.

"I thought not. If you must insist upon this, can I not at least find my own man? A man I trust with my life and my secrets. A man like-"

"Like Arthur?" Akihiko's words were a shock to Kiku, like something inside him woke up. A realization. Silently, Kiku bowed his head and nodded.

"I won't allow it."

"But wh-"

"You'll be married to the prince, and that's final." He took a deep breath, "If that Arthur is causing so much trouble, I'll return him to England. My ship leaves again tomorrow morning. I'll head over and ask for a replacement. Next time I return, Arthur will be going back to his home."

"You can't do that to him. If you say something like that, the queen will surely puni-"

"My word is final." There was a stillness in the room that could have killed. Kiku stood up, and walked out.

That night Kiku informed Arthur about the news of his inevitable departure. And the next morning the two of them watched as Akihiko's ship left the port.

"Kiku..." Arthur turned to him when the ship was out of sight, "I want you to know... This isn't just about orders anymore." His face was a mixture of determination as embarrassment, "I want to protect you because... I love you."

Kiku starred quietly at him. Somehow he didn't feel shocked, or embarrassed. There was a feeling of resolve that came with Arthur's words. Kiku nodded, "I thought... No... I hoped as much."

And for the first time in his life, he let a man embrace him in a loving manner such as that, and gently kiss his lips with a feeling like that.

And his heart ached in that moment as he wondered if he'd ever feel that way again. 


	6. Chapter 5: Breaking Point

Kiku woke up in Arthur's arms. Arthur had kept him company through the night as Kiku cried himself to sleep.

"Good morning." Arthur said softly. He was still a moment before braving another kiss- a gentle touch to Kiku's forehead.

"Morning..." Kiku whispered back, climbing out of bed. Arthur sat up with Kiku, then slipped away from him so he could exit the room. Once he was gone, Kiku picked out a new kimono. It was white, with cherry blossom petals falling across it.

Once dressed, Kiku walked out and reentered Arthur's arms. "I don't want to eat this morning," Kiku said, "I just want to go to the garden."

"Alright." Arthur agreed without complaint.

"This will be our last day together... Tomorrow my father will return..."

Arthur was quiet a moment before saying, "Just remember that I love you... No matter what..." He kissed Kiku softly.

"What if... We eloped?" Kiku said suddenly, holding Arthur at arm's length to look in his eyes, "We could run away, move to a different country."

"No," Arthur frowned, "You can't leave your people like that... We could cause problems for our countries..."

"But my father... He knows I love you and he still..."

"I don't know." Arthur whispered, "Your place is here, as princess... Mine is at England as a soldier."

"But if I married your prince, we'd always be beside each other... But not together. It would be torture!"

"You know I... Can't go against your father's orders." Arthur insisted sadly.

"I know." Kiku said softly. It was a foolish idea in the first place.

~

The first thing Kiku heard was the rush of maids and butlers running to greet the ship as it came in. Kiku followed them to the port where a crowd had gathered. Arthur was among the group, standing upright, eyes locked on the ship that would soon take him away.

Kiku pushed his way through the crowd, hoping to confront his father once more. He hoped that if he made a confrontation public, he would get the support of the villagers.

When he got to the front however, he questioned himself. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? He didn't often deal with soldiers, so he didn't remember their outfits exactly, but he was certain the man on that ship were wearing something off. Before he could process possibilities, someone had screamed "Call the reinforcements!" He looked back to see villagers scattering. 

Someone grabbed his shoulder. It was Arthur, of course, "Kiku, run! Find somewhere to hide. I'll find you later."

"What's going on?" Kiku frowned.

"It looks like a raid." Arthur said, "I'll stay here and help your men fight off the invaders."

"Wait, that can't be right." Kiku protested, "That's my father's ship."

"This is no time to argue."

"You come with me."

"Not now-" Arthur's eyes redirected to the ship as men started to jump off onto the port.

"Attention citizens of japan." A rather tall man had come off the ship, his arms crossed behind his back. "Late last night my men invaded your king's ship. We gutted his men and fed them to the sea. Your loved ones are dead. As for your king... Well, he received a more fitting treatment. Look for yourselves!" the man revealed his hands, and what was in one of them.

Akihiko's head.

Kiku couldn't move. He couldn't breath. It felt like everything around him was far away. Everything, that was, except for his father's head. Despite being focused on it, despite seeing only it, he couldn't believe it. The citizen's screaming faded in the background of his own white noise. Static in is mind as he tried to focus.

It had all happened too fast. It felt like an eternity before the reaction hit Kiku. But finally it flew at him all at once.

Full force.

Something felt like it was... Breaking.

Unable to get Kiku to leave, Arthur instead turned to the man. He pulled his sword and charged, "How dare you!" The man smiled and slid to the side, making Arthur ram his sword into a post on the dock.

"Kiku~" the man called to Kiku, "The Princess of Japan..." He walked up to Kiku, who had his head lowered so only his mouth was visible- held tightly in a frown. "Or should I say Prince?" That got Kiku's attention. The man began yelling, "You're the one I've been waiting for! Your father killed my son. For that, I swore he would pay!" He smiled and looked at Akihiko's head, "And here he is... But this isn't what I wanted."

He was about to say more, but he had to stop as Arthur charged again, "Leave Kiku alone!"

"Poor soldier," He laughed, "Falling in love with a prince in disguise."

"It doesn't matter." Arthur yelled, "Man or woman, I love Kiku."

The other crew members were hopping off the ship now. They started to scare off villagers, and some of them approached the distracted Arthur. In an unfair fight, they ganged up on him. Being a trained soldier, he put up a good fight, but in the end he was struck down.

A small splatter of blood hit Kiku's face.

And something snapped.

As the crew stood around laughing at their victory, Kiku walked over to Arthur. He was deathly calm. He was wordless, and seemed gone, so the men didn't stop him.

He bent down next to his soldier, taking the sword from his hand.

What happened next could be described as nothing short of blood shed.

Total blood shed.

Kiku turned to his first victim. A large man with an ax raised to strike. Before the man knew what happened, he was starring at his own arms. They were laying on the ground in a puddle of blood, still gripping their weapon. He then noticed the stumps where his arms used to be and screamed. He ran towards the village, screaming and bleeding until he finally fainted.

The next two targets were scrambling to fight Kiku, not wanting to be victims of his rage as their comrade had been. Kiku tripped the first man, holding his sword out to greet him as he fell- stabbing him through the head. An eye was ripped from its socket as Kiku pulled the sword back out. He spun and stabbed the second man in the gut, slicing horizontally to spill his intestines. The first man was still alive from the stab through the head, and was stumbling around on his knees. Kiku chose to cut off his legs, leaving him screaming as he fell into the guts of the other man.

He sliced clean through one man, listening as the sword shattered his spine and tore through muscle only to reappear on the other side. The upper half of this victim fell onto a man who'd had a good portion of his head chopped off, revealing his brain, and an eye barely hanging onto the skull.

Kiku jumped on a crate and came down with the sword, sloppily skinning one crew member from his neck to his stomach. He then kicked said man into a torch. The screams of all these victims were animalistic and haunting, at least for others. Kiku was unfazed.

One man after the other fell in various morbid manners. Some men tried retreating into the ocean. Their open wounds attracted fish, and the salt water stung, but despite their pain, they seemed to think it a better fate.

There were a few men left, and Kiku's blood lust was far from being satisfied. His kimono was tattered and bloody, barely hanging on him. He picked up a second sword from one of his victims and spun it as he eyed his remaining targets.

His next target was stabbed at one point with both swords, which were then separated to rip him apart. The men kept coming though, hoping they'd be the one to take the monster out. Hoping he'd be out of energy. None of them were so lucky.

Now it was down to Kiku and the ring leader. There were a few men unlucky enough to still be alive, but they'd been reduced to withering messes of agony around Kiku's feet.

"Decapitation is too good for you." Kiku's first words since breaking were said. "Your death will be as foul as you. I will take care to make sure whatever it is, it's fitting." The bandit charged him, but was no match for the enraged war machine of a prince. He was quickly tackled to the ground. "The death I give you may end up being too merciful." Kiku said, "You should feel lucky I'm not naturally so... Cold-Hearted." As the last two words were said, Kiku stabbed each sword into the man's shoulders, pinning him to the ground.

Kiku listened to the man scream as he got up and wondered around the dead bodies. He looked over their weapons, seeing what was around to be used. He took an arrow, casually spinning it around as he continued to look. He spotted something not among the bodies, but on a nearby market stand. It was a jar which had contents that perked Kiku's interest. He grabbed the jar and returned to the man.

"I know what I'm going to do." He smiled, crouching over the man. He took the arrow and slowly cut open the man's chest, down to his stomach. He was careful not to make it too thick, so the man would live as long as possible. He then grabbed the jar and waved it in front of the man for a moment so he could see it's contents- maggots- before opening it. He dumped the bugs into the open wound.

Kiku stood up and glanced around him. Most citizens had left, but some were still standing around in absolute shock and horror. "Do not dare move him!" Kiku yelled, "Leave him to suffer until he is absolutely dead!"

Whoever was speaking anymore, wasn't really Kiku. The rage had built up so deeply inside of him, that it was impossible for any part of Kiku to be alive. Everyone he loved was dead. Every living thing he'd ever cared about was gone. He might as well be the one on the ground being devoured by insects.

Then he smiled.

He was no longer attached to this world by anything.

He was free for the first time.

He began to laugh. Why should he care? He could just lay down and die as well.

He laughed harder, doubling over and holding himself.

But wait. Just as suddenly as the laughter came, it stopped.

There was one thing left he felt attached to.

Kiku turned towards the castle and ran. He ignored everyone's gaze. Before he got to the castle he grabbed a torch. When he got to the gates he stopped for a moment. He put on a fake air of composure before walking in. In a silent state like death itself, he walked down the halls he'd lived in his whole life.

He walked until he reached his destination.

The garden. 


	7. Chapter 6: Reality Awakens

Kiku smiled as he looked over the garden. He'd spent so much time there, but things were about to change. He wasn't smiling at what the garden was, but what it would become. As he scanned the yard, envisioning the piles of ash it would soon become, he spotted something in the bushes. The white snake was still among the flowers. Oh well, it would have to die too.

Kiku dropped the torch. The smell of smoke and the crackling of flames became more noticeable as each plant became a link to ignite the next. For a more desirable speed, Kiku found some lantern oil and added it to the mix.

He wasn't sure how long he'd stood, watching the garden burn. With nothing left to fuel it, the fire slowly began to die. Nothing was left but ash and embers, as well as the decorative stones that had been used to separate plants from pathways.

The sound of footsteps quickly alerted him, and he spun around.

"Kiku..." Arthur called out as the other turned.

His voice was weak, and his walk was more of a stumble. In shock, Kiku rushed forward to catch him before he fell.

"Kiku, what did you do?" He asked. As his eyes fell over the garden, they held more sorrow than Kiku's.

Seeing Arthur's eyes helped Kiku register what had happened. What he'd done. How things had gone horribly wrong.

He looked back to the garden in horror. In the middle of the ashes and destruction was a charred body.

"Oh no..." Was all he could manage. He carefully helped Arthur sit down, then went to the body. As he had assumed- and feared- it was the snake.

"I burned it..." He said to himself. "I knew it was there, and still... I killed it..."

"Kiku?" Arthur managed to walk to the prince, "Are you alright?"

"It's taboo," Kiku said softly, "To knowingly kill a white snake..."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but instead only managed to stumble back in attempts to keep himself standing. Kiku frowned and grabbed him again, abandoning the already dead snake so that he could heal Arthur.

He took the other into a room with some medical supplies, cleaning and wrapping his wound. They only had a moment of rest before a maid was rushing into the room.

"Kiku!" She yelled, "Princes- Prince Kiku, you must leave! Leave now!" Her voice was panicked.

Arthur frowned, "What's the meaning of this?"

"There are more ships coming!" She said, "The villagers are going into hiding. Kiku, you must flee!"

"Reinforcements?" Arthur frowned. After all this, Kiku still wasn't out of danger. "You heard her Kiku, we have to leave."

Kiku's head was bowed, "What's the point?"

The girl pleaded, "My prince, you're our last hope. You're our light. A God. Without you we're nothing. Even if you leave the land, knowing you're alive will keep us strong." She was clutching her kimono, "Please, we can't loose you. Leave with this soldier until your home is safe again."

"And how long will that be?" Kiku asked.

Arthur put a hand on Kiku's shoulder. "This is war now..." Arthur said softly, "It may take time... But we could go to England. I could tell the queen of this attack, and she could send help."

Kiku glanced at Arthur, then to the concerned maid. Finally he agreed with a small nod.

The maid gave a relived smile, "A ship is already being prepared, I can tell the crew to make sure it has enough supplies for a trip to England." She bowed then rushed out to do just that.

Arthur took Kiku's hand and squeezed it. They didn't have much time, but he gave Kiku that moment to try and focus. They then rushed around, collecting Kiku's belongings. Arthur was still woozy, and Kiku's mind was far from secure, but they had to do this. If they had any hope of sharing a future together, they couldn't sit around.

~

The first day or so were silent for Kiku and Arthur. The captain of the ship shouted orders to his small crew to keep them afloat and on course, but even his voice was drowned out by their own thoughts. Arthur stayed in bed recuperating, and Kiku sat quietly by his side, trying to collect himself.

It was late into the second day when Arthur had wanted to go for a walk around the ship. Kiku accompanied him to keep him stable. It was then that Arthur finally spoke. He wanted to start a conversation, but he wanted to clear the air about one lingering thought, "So... You're a man." Was all he managed to say.

"Yes." Kiku said,"It was because of those men my father hid my identity." He spoke calmly, but there was a clear sorrow to his tone.

"So why was he so set on marrying you to a prince?" He asked, having figured out some time ago that Kiku was to be married to the prince of England.

"To make things real." Kiku said, "To take away more of the trail that might have revealed me."

"Does... My prince know you're a boy?"

"No."

"I see." He frowned, "I doubt the queen would have her son marry another man... I wonder if she'd be upset about your father's lie though."

"Not like it would do her any good to stay angry." Kiku glanced away, "You can't argue with a dead man..."

Arthur was silent, but pulled Kiku into an embrace, "It will be okay. I won't let even my queen keep us apart."

"We'll be arriving tomorrow." Kiku said, leaning against him, "What shall we do?"

"We'll deal with things as they come." Arthur whispered. He raised Kiku's chin and gently kissed his lips.

The two returned to the bedroom, where Arthur continued to caress Kiku.

The two spent a beautiful night together, sharing a secret under the moonlight. Arthur held Kiku in his arms until the next sunrise.


	8. Chapter 7: A 'not so' Welcome

Before the ship arrived at the dock, Kiku dressed himself in a white military outfit. He looked at himself in a small mirror as best he could. This was the first time in a long time he'd looked like this. He brushed the thought aside and focused on the meeting he'd soon have with the queen of England.

"What's she like?" He asked Arthur.

"Wonderful." The look on his face as Arthur gazed at the shore made Kiku realize how much he must have been missing his home. "She's surprisingly down to Earth, for someone put so high above the rest of us."

"And the prince?"

Arthur was quiet a moment, "Not so much..."

England was going to be far different from home. That much was for sure.

They went quickly from the port to the castle. A guard currently on duty entered the throne room before they did, announcing their presence, "Your highness. Arthur Kirkland has arrived form Japan with dire news for you."

Kiku was amazed by the two sitting in front of him. A much older woman in a beautiful dress. It was colorful, but graceful. Her hair was silver from age, but she wore it in a bun lined by a crown. She was beautiful in an elegant, kept together, sort of way. She also had a contagious smile. The person sitting next to her was a boy that seemed around Kiku's age. He had blonde hair that was just long enough to rest on his shoulders. He looked stern and straight faced. He looked like he was well behaved in scholarly ways, but might have been a bit of a trouble maker. He also wore bright, but regal clothing. Arthur stepped up to the throne and bowed. "Your highness, I come with grave news. The Emperor of Japan was killed just recently by a group of bandits."

The queen gasped, "What?" Her son leaned forward, listening with intent.

Arthur nodded, confirming for them that they'd heard him correctly, "It is because of this that I have come with the last remaining member of Japan's royal family. Their people have sent with me a plea that you house him for the time being."

"Him?" Both royals looked taken aback. "I thought the king had a daughter." The queen said further.

"No, your highness." This time Kiku stepped up to speak, copying Arthur's action and bowing. "Please allow me to explain." Seconds ticked by like hours for him as he explained his past, the reason he was in hiding, and finally his father's tragic death. He was able to do so in English thanks to lessons from Nao, and mastering the practice in conversations with Arthur. "And I'm sorry my father lied to you." He ended, "I'm sure you can understand that, given the circumstances, the arrangement should be called off."

The queen merely nodded in understanding. Her son, however, looked angered.

"Very well." The queen said, "Prince Kiku..." She paused after prince, as though to emphasize it, "You may stay in our castle until your kingdom feels it is safe for you to return. Arthur."

"Your highness?"

"You followed your orders, even though we told you to guard a princess. You held your responsibilities under the most unpredictable of circumstances. You are a true knight, and I only hope you are able to hold your title proudly." She leaned in and whispered to Kiku, "Unfortunately, our kingdom has been known to knight future cowards." She winked, "I think we picked a good one this time."

Kiku smiled. It was as though they shared a common understanding that usually came from years of communication to harbor. In many ways, the queen seemed like Nao. She even seemed like...

"Mother!" The prince stood up, "How can you believe this? It's clearly a trap. The king showed us pictures of his daughter. How can you possibly think this man is her?"

"My dear son, are you suggesting Arthur, one of your fellow kinsmen, is now a spy?"

"He has been living among them!"

Kiku glanced at Arthur. He looked a bit concerned, but mostly annoyed. He held his composure though.

"Ma'am." Kiku said, "I mean, your highness... If only I could prove to you. Perhaps I could return to our ship and come back with the dress in which you must have seen me. A kimono. It is true that when I wear one I look more... Feminine." He glanced away and blushed slightly at speaking the words.

"You just want to go back to the ship so you can order the soldiers you've brought to march."

"Your highness," Arthur spoke, "There are only six other men with us, and I assure you they are sailors before soldiers. Even if we wanted to attack you, what damage could we do?"

"Everyone calm down." Though she didn't yell, the queen's order did not go unnoticed. The room fell silent. "None of this is necessary. Kiku, you may return to the ship and offer your crew a day to rest here. I'm sure it must be tiring for them being out at sea. Please, ignore my son. He's a hopeless romantic. No doubt you broke his heart."

"Please, mother, as though marrying someone of their kind interests me anymore."

Kiku's eyes widened. Arthur glanced at him.

"Apologize!" The queen ordered, getting stern with a raised voice. "Those sorts of things should never be thought up, let alone spoken."

"I don't need your defense." The prince retaliated.

"Go to your room." The queen's voice raised further. The prince walked off in a huff. Sighing, the queen looked to Kiku apologetically, then to Arthur. "Take Prince Honda to one of the guest rooms please, dinner will be in an hour."

As Arthur lead Kiku though the castle, all he could think to say was, "That went... Well."

"Are you kidding?" Kiku asked with a glare.

"The prince's opinion doesn't matter. As long as the queen trusts you, you're fine."

Kiku sighed, "True..."

"There's a guest room across the hall from my own. You can stay there." Arthur opened the door to a large room decorated in red and gold.

"I'm so tired." Kiku said, sitting down.

"Then rest for a short while. Dinner has another hour, as the queen said."

"That's not really what I meant." Kiku shook his head. He gave a small smile, but his eyes read a sadder look, "You know how you wait for something wonderful, and it seems like forever, but when it finally comes it's not what you expected? I feel like that only... It's over my entire life..."

Arthur sat next to Kiku and gently stroked his hair. "I'll be here." He whispered, "I may not be the best you could have asked for, but I'll be here."

Kiku leaned on him, "But I did ask for you. Funny thing is, I've always been told heaven doesn't send man its angels."

"I'm no angel." Arthur kissed Kiku's forehead.

"But you're all I can't be. And that's what I care about."

The two sat in silence after that. It was broken by a knock heard across the hall. Someone at Arthur's door. He stepped out to meet them- a butler.

"Dinner is ready, sir." He glance behind Arthur, "I assume that is Prince Honda's room?"

"Yes, it is. I'll inform him, thank you." He returned to Kiku, "Are you ready to go eat?"

"I can't be any more prepared than I am now."


	9. Chapter 8: On the Run

Dinner could have gone worse.

Upon entering the room, Kiku was greeted by what was the longest table he'd ever seen. And it was full of food. The head chef had even presented dishes native to Kiku's land in honor of his arrival. Apparently the queen had a word or two to say to the prince before dinner as well, because he'd kept silent through the formal event. After dinner the queen had even invited Kiku and Arthur to her garden, where they had tea. It was nothing like his garden back home, but it was beautiful in its own way.

There were no white snakes in the queen's garden.

Over their tea, they told stories of their lives, cultures, and even old folk tales. It was peaceful, but Kiku was more than ready to sleep when night fell.

"Good night." Arthur said, giving Kiku what was now a common gesture- a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Good night." Kiku returned the gesture with a kiss on the cheek.

The night was still and unfamiliar to him as he laid in his bed. The lack of familiar sounds, and the rise of unfamiliar ones, made the room rip at Kiku's conscious with an eerie vibe. Every noise, no matter how quiet or rare, was enhanced by his paranoid senses. He felt like he was suffocating.

So when he heard the door creaking open, every nerve became hypersensitive. When no one spoke, he felt himself tense up. Frozen.

Arthur? He wanted to ask, but he couldn't make any noise. His throat felt dry. The suffocation became stronger. If it was Arthur, he would feel like this, he was sure of that.

Then who? His eyes scanned the room until they stumbled upon a mirror that revealed a silhouette in the darkness. It was holding something.

A knife.

"Arthur!" Kiku screamed, jumping out of his bed. All at once his ability to move had come back in a brilliant display of flight or fight reaction. In this case, he chose flight. He darted to a corner of the room as the figure approached.

The knife was raised high, but didn't make it back down, as another blade stopped the user in their tracks. Arthur had rushed in, and was holding his own blade to the attacker's throat. He gasped when he realized who it was. "Your highness!"

The prince dropped his weapon in surrender, but was smiling. "I could call for the guards." he said, easily pushing away Arthur's blade.

Kiku ran around him to Arthur's arms.

"We'd only explain to your mother the circumstances." Arthur said, "I think she'd agree with us, seeing as you weren't actually harmed. Despite my better judgment." The last line was delivered through gritted teeth.

"Feeble old woman." The prince smirked, "She was clearly loosing her mind, trusting you over me."

Arthur frowned at the use of one particular word, "Was?" His eyes widened in realization, "You didn't!"

"As far as the guards will be concerned, I didn't." He smiled, then pointed to them, "You did. And who will say differently? You? The old woman may have fallen for your tricks, but that doesn't matter now. From this moment forward you'll be known for treason against the royal family, and the kingdom of England."

"You're bluffing!" Arthur tried standing his ground, though he had little hope.

"Would you like to stay here and find out?"

"Arthur, we have to get the crew together." Kiku said softly.

"Your crew? Forget about them. They all committed suicide after finding out their prince did something so horrible to a trusted ally. At least, that's what the evidence says." The prince began to laugh in a way that only a crazy man could. Without a care for his pitch or posture.

"You monster!" Kiku yelled now, "Do you really hate me that much?"

"Oh, I always did. Even when I saw the photos of you as a woman."

"Why? I don't understand."

The prince rolled his eyes, "One of those 'awful bandits' was my friend. He told me about the horrible things your father did. I tried to tell my mother you were nothing but trouble. I tried telling her from the moment your father stepped foot on this shore. She was so concerned about the war though, she didn't care that she was letting a wolf right through our front door. So when your father sent word he'd be replacing Arthur, I tipped my friend off. He was thankful for the information. I was sitting pretty until what do I see? You! Both of you! Walking into MY throne room! Telling me you killed MY friend, and yet you wished to seek shelter in MY castle!"

The two were too shocked for words, but Arthur took Kiku by the hand and began running.

The prince then began to yell for the royal guards, "Help! Treason! Help! The queen is dead!"

It felt as though the whole castle was alive as they could hear the forces mobilizing, but despite their fear they kept running. They made their way into town and kept dodging around corners until they were out of breath, ending in one of the back allies of town.

"What do we do?" Kiku asked.

"I don't know..." Arthur responded, "Even if we could get to the port, we don't have a crew."

"Should we find an abandoned building to take shelter?"

"That sounds like our only option at the moment." The two stuck close together as they wondered trough the quiet streets of England.

"No doubt if we keep checking back routes, we'll find something no one's using." Arthur assured Kiku.

They wondered around for what felt like hours when Kiku noticed something. He pointed to a boarded up building across the street, "What's that?"

"Hm, I don't know." Arthur tilted his head, "Lets have a look."

They sstepped across the street and peered in between the boards.

"It looks like someone just got up and left." Kiku noted. They were looking at a small house, still fully furnished from the looks of the living room they were starring at. It also looked dusty and run down, meaning it had been abandoned for some time.

"It'll have to do." Arthur said, stepping back and walking around to the side of the house. The side faced an alley, and there Arthur found a window. "Beats being on the street." He said as he began to tear away at the boards to get inside.

Once the window was broken, and he'd gone through, he turned to help Kiku in. "Watch your step." He whispered. With both secure in the house, Arthur began to look around to size up the place.

"Well, it's two stories." Arthur said after looking around, "But judging by what I see, I'd say it wouldn't be smart to trust our weight on the upper floor. That being said, I am going to go up there to see if I can secure some bedding." He began his journey to the second floor while Kiku began brushing off the couch. Dusting was easier said than done though, and he was sure there was no way it was all coming off.

Above him he heard Arthur's footsteps, and then a crack. What happened next was too sudden to register. There was a loud crashing sound and he could feel weight upon him. But it was soft. He was covered in blankets?

He quickly shuffled out from under them until he saw Arthur sitting awkwardly on the couch, rubbing his back. A layer of dust was floating back to earth as though it had snowed.

"I believe I've proven my hypothesis." He said.

"There are better ways of going about finding an answer." Kiku chuckled.

Hearing the happiness in the prince's voice sent a wave or relief through Arthur, causing him to laugh as well. "I think the fall knocked most of the dust off the bedding."

"And you knocked the dust off the couch." Kiku added.

"Shall we sleep then? We can think of our next plan in the morning."

"That sounds fine." He nodded, though he was sure he wouldn't sleep very well.

He was right.

For the short time Kiku was asleep, he had a horrible dream.

"Mother! Mother!" The only sounds in the garden were Kiku's voice, and his footsteps as he ran. He was young again, and felt a sense of completion and happiness as he raced towards the silhouette in the distance.

"Your mother is dead." A distant and familiar voice made him freeze.

"N-Nao?" Kiku whispered. He looked behind him, then back at the silhouette. It turned, but wasn't his mother. It was the prince.

"N-no, I didn't mean to."

"You could have prevented it."

"I didn't know what I was doing."

"There's no use talking to me. Look, look and see what you've done." The prince stepped aside, revealing the 'white snake'. But that's not what it was. It was- "Kiku. Kiku!" Arthur's voice broke his nightmare. "It's morning. I'm going to sneak into the market and get some food. And hopefully a disguise for you. Please stay put."

"Ah... Alright." Kiku looked dazed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm... Fine." He said softly, "It was just a nightmare." As he watched Arthur leave, he found himself dozing off again. He hoped that this time he wouldn't have a nightmare.


	10. Chapter 9: Captured

It was no use. Arthur tried every back alley he could think of. He knew these streets by hand, but no matter how many corners he turned, there were guards blocking all the market's entry ways.

Perhaps he should turn around and retrieve Kiku. Then they could try to find a new town to take refuge in.

"No use." He mumbled to himself. No doubt they'd blocked the city's walls.

"Halt!"

"Oh no." Arthur turned around. "Can I help you?" He tried to play casual to the guard who'd addressed him.

"It is you!" The guard recognized him right away, and blew his whistle. Every other guard in the area was alerted, and now blowing whistles to attract further attention.

"Oh no, oh no." Arthur turned to see guards rushing in all around him. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." He had no time to react. Even if he did, no reaction could have helped him in this situation.

"you are to report to the castle. Come quietly." Two guards took hold of him, each by an arm, and dragged him out of the allies. They took him onto busy streets where many people stopped to watch the display. Many looked on with confusion as a figure they knew to be respectable was dragged away like a common criminal.

When they reached the castle, Arthur was greeted by a delighted prince. "Hello." He hummed.

"Here I am." Arthur said simply, "Kill me if you must." He bowed his head. For now he'd play submissive. He doubted the prince would kill him right away.

"Oh, you know how much I'd love to do that. But you also know that I can't." He said, "If you die, I have no one left alive with information on your accomplice."

"And you know we're not criminals." Arthur muttered.

The prince shook his finger at Arthur, "Is that any way to talk to me when I'm the only one keeping you from the gallows?"

"And how long will that last?"

"Write this down for fliers to be sent around tomorrow." The prince said to a scribe next to him, who quickly pulled out writing material.

"High noon Today. Execution of former soldier Arthur Kirkland. For high treason and withholding valuable information to the whereabouts of an international spy. And for playing accomplice to the murder of the queen."

Arthur's eyes widened. He had not expected such a quick response. Oh no.

"What's the matter? Know your fellow rat will find it? Know this is the perfect plan to draw him out?"

Arthur's head bowed again. This time he hid a smile and a soft snicker. He doubted Kiku would get the flier, and even if he did, he'd stay low as he was told. He just hoped he would be alive long enough to know Kiku was safe.


	11. Chapter 10: A Mother and Her Work

High noon Today. Execution of former soldier Arthur Kirkland. For high treason and withholding valuable information to the whereabouts of an international spy. And for playing accomplice to the murder of the queen.

Kiku couldn't believe it, the paper had drifted in with a passing wind. This was serious, otherwise fate wouldn't have handed him this clue. He had to get to Arthur somehow. Walking out and surrendering wouldn't help, that would only get them both killed. Maybe he could somehow infiltrate the castle and break Arthur out before he was sent to his death.

He grabbed a sheet and made a makeshift cloak. This would be dangerous, but he wasn't about to let Arthur die like that. Not over him, not without a fight. Slipping onto the streets he tried to keep a low profile. Luckily cloaks weren't too out of place here, as the elderly and poor seemed to wear them. He had no idea what he was doing, but he figured he'd work it out as he went along. There was no time to waste after all.

"Excuse me." Kiku froze. Someone was addressing him, a woman calling him from behind. Slowly he turned to face her.

"Um, yes?" He'd speak as little as possible as to not give away his tongue.

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"Oh… Well then, you must not be feeling well, you should go lie down." She was a lovely woman, young in appearance, but Kiku could sense an aura about her that comes with age. Her blonde hair went down to her back in curls, and her green eyes stared at him with sympathy and concern. She was no doubt a veteran mother, if not to children of her own then to someone.

"No, I-" Kiku tried to protest.

"Really, I insist, you must lay down." She took his arm in hers and began guiding him down the street. Kiku began to worry.

"I must… um…" He tried gently to pull away.

"What's the matter? You act like you're in trouble." Panicked, Kiku weighed his options. Run, raising suspicion and no doubt being caught, or going along and convincing her otherwise. He chose the later.

She led him to a fairly nice house. It wasn't high class, but she seemed to be making more than a living for herself- seeing as close inspection of the home revealed she was the only resident. The house did look however like there had been more at some point. Two others perhaps?

"Please, sit, Kiku."

Kiku's heart stopped. "Wh-Wha-"

"Oh please." The woman laughed, and though Kiku was panicked, he couldn't help but find it warm. "You stick out like an eye soar compared to Europeans. I had to pull you off the streets before you got caught."

"Huh?"

"…" Her smile faded, "You're going after Arthur aren't you…"

Kiku nodded.

"You are as he described… In his letters."

"Um…" Kiku was ready to ask more than enough questions for a life time, but the woman seemed off in her own world.

She picked up a letter. "He told me "Kiku is a wonderful princess, kind hearted and strong willed. She's got a cold outer shell, and a short fuse at times, but I must walk in her shoes. I'm new to her and you and I both know I'm an acquired taste." You are as he said."

"Ma'am?"

"You're strong willed, and a sweet heart, but you're being stubborn."

"Uh-"

"Just what were you thinking going after Arthur on your own, with no plan." Though her voice was raised it was worry, not anger, that filled the air. She sighed, "My son… He wouldn't want you to follow through with such foolishness. It would get nether of you anywhere."

It all hit him. No one understands like a "Mother… You're Arthur's mother."

She nodded, "I am."

"Wh-"

"My son is no traitor." She turned to Kiku, looking him in the eyes. Hers were filled with so much hurt, so much anger, and wisdom. It was overpowering. "He didn't do anything wrong. The prince… That rat for royalty… is wrong. I will not serve injustice. I'd sooner leave England… Leave this world than live under such insanity."

"You tell me all this." Kiku said, "And I thank you for saving me… But what are we going to do about Arthur?"

"Oh that's easy." She said it kindly, but her face was stern. "You stay here. I'll return shortly."

~

"I've come to see Arthur Kirkland."

"Under what circumstances?" The head guard spoke, glaring down at her.

She glared back, "He's my son… Was… I've come to properly disown him before he dies. As he'll go to hell, I want to clear our family's name from that history."

The guard smiled. "Alright, but I wan- have to watch you, you know, for security reasons."

"Understood. In fact, perfect, this makes it more official." She walked into the dungeon and was directed towards Arthur's cell.

"Arthur." She called to the soldier sitting in the corner of his cell.

"M-Mother?" He rushed up with surprise. "What are y-"

"I'm disowning you." She said simply.

"Wha-"

"You herd me."

"Mother I-"

"I cannot believe that you would betray England like this. You weren't even gone that long."

"Mother I didn't I was being falsely-"

"How dare you talk back to me. What ever happened to the boy I raised? The soldier your father trained."

"…."

"He must be ashamed of you, watching down on this with disgust. Making your mother go through this heart break… This betrayal. I've almost no words for it, and yet here I stand."

Arthur was near tears. His mother, the one person who'd been most understanding in his life, the one who cried the day he set off to Japan, now resented him.

The guard was laughing, his whole body shaking with amusement.

"I must go now." As she passed the laughing guard she thanked him, also slipping his keys off his desk. Quickly she left the castle, heart broken for what she'd done.

Arthur sunk to his knees.

~

Kiku sat quietly, looking around at the house. There were a few pictures of Arthur's family. A picture of his mother holding him as a baby. One of him and his father training. His father looked just like him, though his hair was brown and eyes blue. A few family photos. Kiku was almost pulled into the memories these pictures burned permanently onto the shelves.

He jumped as the front door swung open. Arthur's mother walked in holding a set of keys and looking very upset.

"What's wrong?" Kiku stood up.

"I said some awful things…" She handed Kiku the keys. "But now you can break him out."

Kiku stared at the keys, then at Arthur's mother. "He'll know the truth soon."

She nodded, smiling a little. "You should sneak in when the guards are changing shifts, no doubt it'll take those goons a few minutes to do it. My name is Roseanne, by the way. Once free, tell Arthur we're to meet at the old port. He'll know where to go."

"Roseanne… Thank you."

"Don't thank me, this is a mother's job."

"No, this is more than any mother signed up for."

She laughed, "There's nothing mothers don't sign up for. I'm happy with this work. Nothing that makes you happy is ever too much." She winked. For a moment Kiku was reminded of Nao.

And during that moment he prayed that Nao, and is parents, and Arthur's father, would watch over and guide him through the hardships to come.


	12. Chapter 11: The Soldier's Exit

Kiku's legs couldn't carry him fast enough. He rushed through back allies, taking the path Roseanne told him about to get to the castle. Even when he'd managed to reach the gates, it felt like years had passed as he worked his way though to the dungeon. He was crouched in a dark corner, watching as the guard on duty sat lazily at his desk. Soon he got up and stretched. He glanced around.

"Huh? The keys are missing…" He scratched his head, "…Maybe I left them in our quarters…" He left. and Kiku slipped in.

"Arthur."

"Kiku!" There was a moment of brilliance as relief swept over both of them, though urgency and concern filled the air as well.

"Arthur I'm here to get you out."

"Kiku how- Get out of here- Wait… You have the keys?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it on the way to… The old port?"

"The ol-" There was a pause. It could have been Kiku's imagination, but he swore he saw Arthur wipe a tear from his eye. "Mom…"

"Yes, she'll meet us there." Kiku said.

Once out, Arthur took a sword that was displayed on the wall and they left. Though they took side streets and improve routs, they still ended up hearing the sounds of some soldiers not far behind.

Kiku could see the ocean ahead of them, he wondered what was going on.

"Arthur, Kiku! Over here!" They saw Roseanne waving to them, "Come on! I've got a boat waiting for us!"

"They're trying to escape!" A soldier yelled. "Don't let them get away."

Arthur and Kiku ran up to Roseanne.

"Which boat?" Arthur asked.

"That one." Roseanne pointed to a small ship. "A friend of mine is taking us out."

"Alright, I'll meet you on board."

"What!" Roseanne and Kiku said at the same time.

"If we just try to take off, they're going to catch up to us. I'll hold this group off, knock them out or something so we have time to escape."

"Let me help you!" Kiku said.

"No Kiku!" Arthur turned to him. "Let me do this, I'm the one who needs to protect you."

"This is absurd!" Kiku insisted.

"This is what's right. Mother, take him." Roseanne looked hurt, but nodded, grabbing Kiku and taking him on board.

The fight was even more brutal from the ship's point of view. One second Arthur would seem fine, then he'd turn and Kiku would see a large gash. Another moment would see him nearing his end, then Arthur would slash through one of the guards like paper. The small gasps escaping Roseanne made Kiku aware this was no easier on her.

"He'll be alright." Kiku whispered, trying to assure both of them.

Arthur had five down, three to go. Things were looking up when Kiku saw a group of men running down the port. A group of soldiers, fully armed. Arthur saw this too, as he pushed the three guards back and ran towards the boat.

"This is getting out of hand!" He called as he raced towards them, "They're going to take over at this rate, I'm going to cut the line!"

"You're what!" Both Kiku and his mother yelled.

"I'm cutting the line, then I'll hold them off. Hopefully long enough for you to reach international waters, get help and get home!"

Kiku closed his eyes and shook his head. "No!"

"Kiku, take care of my mother." Arthur whispered as he cut the first of the rope.

"No!"

"I love you."

"NO!"

Kiku's eyes closed. The only sound came from his heart. A rapid beating, a thump in the background. He opened his eyes again and saw the soldiers yelling, and Roseanne crying out, but herd nothing. His eyes focused on Arthur, shrinking with distance. Colors seemed to blur from so far away, but Kiku couldn't peel his eyes away.

One of the soldiers swung, red reaching for the air as blood spilled from Arthur's body. One more sound. A splash, Arthur's body falling into the water.

Then everything went black.

~

Three days went by.

Kiku's head hurt. He could feel his heart pulsating through it. Opening his eyes was painful. The light burned into his skull.

"…Kiku…" A familiar voice whispered to him. Slowly he turned his head to see Roseanne sitting at his bed side. She was the last person he wanted to see. She was the physical embodiment of his life's tragic end. It's not that he hated her. She'd tried to help. It was pointless though, all of it was pointless.

A few hours after he'd awoke, Kiku was sitting up in his bed, listening to one of the house officials explain.

"Kiku, with the tragic death of your father, you are now appointed ruler of Japan. I've herd of your journey to England, Roseanne has explained everything. We are making preparations to handle possible invaders, and I've prepared everything for her to move in to a house in the village just outside our walls-"

He went on with official things in a cold hearted manner Kiku felt familiar with. Roseanne would be staying here? No matter, she too would be dead soon anyway.

Just like all the rest.


End file.
